Remington Military Academy
Remington Military Academy is a fictional private military high school in Tiverton, Rhode Island. Background As observed on a class ring seen in Season 12, Episode 14 "Cadence", Remington Military Academy was founded in 1921. The school admitted female cadets for the first time in 1995. Notable about RMA is the existence of a secret society of cadets there, called Honor Corps, that has existed at Remington at least since the 1980s when Anthony DiNozzo was there. The exact number of cadets who are members in a given school year, what members do in regards to the group once they graduate from Remington, and the conditions and qualifications for membership are unknown. However, Travis Phelps states of Honor Corps as a whole: "It's a group of students who police substandard cadets. Break a rule or bring squad performance down, and they pay you a visit." Mark Golan, a known member of Honor Corps in the 1980s, was a bitter enemy of Anthony's from the first time they met at school. Anthony eventually gained some protection from Honor Corps when he joined the basketball team, then headed by Coach Gerald Tanner, who sternly informed him he was offically on the team (and thus late for that day's practice) as a way of breaking up a confrontation between Anthony and Golan and a few other Honor Corps members. Season 12 In Season 12, Episode 14, Cadence (episode), flashbacks reveal that NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo attended the academy in his senior year of high school. He arrived there after being expelled from his previous private school after only a month; RMA was his "senior's Hail Mary", a last-ditch effort to straighten him out after six boarding schools in four years. Anthony managed to not only avoid getting expelled and graduate at the end of the year, he also joined Remington's basketball team and the color guard, carrying one of the flags presented at school parades and ceremonies. According to Anthony, life at Remington Military Academy is strict (as one would expect), the tuition is expensive (typical of a private boarding school), and the food served in the Academy mess hall is of questionable quality. Travis Phelps, nicknamed "Piggy", reveals to Anthony DiNozzo Jr. in "Cadence" that he (Phelps) was bullied and abused by Honor Corps throughout their senior year. Anthony remained oblivious to this and never knew about it until Travis told him nearly thirty years later when they met again while Anthony was working a murder case at RMA and Travis was working there as a custodian. Honor Corps was said to not belong in the school's future by Coach Tanner during Anthony's senior year, but in 2015, by which time Tanner is the school Provost, Honor Corps is still functioning at RMA. When Anthony questions this to Travis Phelps, Travis replies, "Nothing ended our senior year. They just kept it quieter. And basketball players were off-limits." The existence of Honor Corps and details about it are not public knowledge, however, inside or outside the school. During the investigation of John Wallis' murder in 2015, highest-ranking cadet and Honor Corps member Lucas Craig flatly denied Honor Corps even exists when questioned about it by Anthony, calling it little more than a made-up story to scare freshmen. The group is never apprehended in the course of "Cadence", and only two of its members are ever revealed visually and by name in the 1980s flashbacks or the present day. Anthony DiNozzo does not hold many fond memories of his senior year at Remington Military Academy, and learning about the treatment of Travis Phelps' treatment by Honor Corps and Coach Tanner never seriously trying to disband Honor Corps was a bitter disappointment for Anthony. Gerald Tanner resigned from RMA towards the end of "Cadence", acknowledging Anthony's disappointment in him for not doing more to counter Honor Corps and its influence. Anthony did, however, reconnect with Travis Phelps by calling him at the end of "Cadence" and arranging for the two men to meet for lunch. Data Established: 1921 Motto: Veram Animus Officium (Latin), Truth Valor Duty (English) Address: 325 Lansing Road, Tiverton, Rhode Island, 02878 Main Phone Number: 401-555-0149 Website URL: www.RemingtonMilitaryAcademy.com Student Gender: Male-Only 1921-1994, Co-Ed 1995-2015 (present day in "Cadence") Known Campus Buildings: Hull House (stated to hold all 12th grade cadets) Known Attendees/Alumni Unknown Year(s): Frederick Cantor (Creator and namesake of Cantor Scholars, paying for the full cost of a cadet attending RMA to graduation) 1980s: Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., Mark Golan, Travis Phelps 2014: John Wallis (graduated that year) 2015: Lucas Craig, Christine Sanders Real Life Coincidentally, the Royal Military College of Canada in Kingston, Ontario has the same words as its motto, though in English only and in a different order: Truth, Duty, Valor. The College predates Remington by quite a few years, having been founded in 1876. Category:Locations